Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus (for example, a printer, a multifunction printer, or a multi-functional peripheral (MFP)) can generally perform a printing process based on a print job that is described in a page description language (PDL). The printing process includes a rasterizing process that extracts an object, such as a text (letter), an image, and vector graphics, from PDL data included in the print job, so as to generate raster data. The rasterizing process generally uses a large memory region as a work area since the rasterizing process converts the object into bitmap image data. Especially, in a color image process, for example, the bitmap image data is generated for each color of RGB and CMYK.